The Girl In White Wings
by fireplant
Summary: This is the sequel to Cody,Journey to the himalayas andThe lastjudgement.Special thanks to 'minniemouselover' for editing the story for me. R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Chp1

Author's note: I hope people like this. If you guys want, you can read the first three stories, "Cody", "Journey to the Himalayas" and "The Last Judgement". But you don't have to, cause the only thing you have to know about what happened in the previous stories is that:

Every one character from the actual Suite Life of Zack and Cody are dead. (I am so evil.)

Cody got reincarnated.

Carey gave birth to the Golden Child, God's daughter before she was gone. The Golden Child will save mankind.

The Golden Child is the reincarnation of Chiyo, Cody's girlfriend.

That's it. Story can begin.

"John Brashear."

"Here."

"Jane Frost."

"Here."

"Jonathan Hills."

"Here."

"Alessi Christ."

"Here."

The teacher, Ms Palters looked up from her attendance sheet.

This was her new student.

She was a pale, fragile looking 14 year old girl with shoulder length blonde curls that framed her oval face. Set on her face was a pair of liquid blue eyes that were looking away from Ms Palters.

A little angel.

That was what Ms Palters thought until she looked into Alessi's eyes.

They were anything but fragile, or delicate.

They were like two icy blue oceans, which pierced into Ms Palters heart and hear her thoughts.

The girl seemed to realize that Ms Palters was looking at her, and at once, her eyes became much warmer.

"Er, hi." Alessi said.

Alessi could feel that the Ms Palters was uneasy about her.

Ms Palters was planning to ask her to stand up in front of the class, and to introduce herself.

Now the teacher was wondering something about the boy who was supposed to be next to her.

So that's why the seat next to her was empty, Alessi thought.

It was just a gift Alessi got, to feel what others are feeling and sometimes thinking.

A gift amongst many others.

Ms Palters cleared her throat.

"Thomas Abbott."

"Here."

"James—"

"He's absent." Someone from the back row shouted.

"Ah."

That was pointless, since Ms Palters already knew that James wasn't here.

This class will be boring, Alessi concluded, and focused her thoughts and senses else where.

Instead, she focused her hearingon the sparrow that was catching worms 2 _miles_ away from the classroom.

Yet another of her many gifts.

After class, she stayed behind a little, to find out more about her classmates.

_Always get to know the people around you. Never underestimate anyone. Know your friends well,__know your surroundings better. _The Voice told her.

Alessi had a Voice inside of her head.

No one knew of it, obviously, if they did, she would be in some mental hospital now; she would be treated like a lunatic.

Alessi didn't like the Voice, her uninvited guest who suddenly appeared in her head, after her 6th birthday, on Christmas .

She didn't like the Voice, but she still trusted it, because everything it had said, annoying or not, was true and useful.

And it had never lied to her.

"That James is _so_ cute!" One of the girls was squealing. Her name was Sheryl, Alessi thought.

"Dude, Alessi!" Sheryl turned to face her.

"You are _so_ lucky to sit next to James! Honestly, he is the most sensitive, nice and sweet guy ever! And his blue eyes are _so_ –"

Alessi was gone by then.

She made her way home.

Her dad said that she had to rush home today, and that he was waiting to tell her something.

He wasn't really her dad, she was found in a bundle of clothes when she was young.

But her adoptive father was as good as a real one.

Alessi reached the front door of her house, opening the door to see her dad on the sofa.

She went to the kitchen, got out a coke, and plopped down on the sofa next to her father.

Her dad waited for her to drink down some coke first, before asking her a strange question.

"Alessi. Let me ask you something. Did you ever, er, ever wanted a mother?"

Alessi spat her large mouthful of coke straight out, narrowly missing her dad.

She looked deep into her dad's eyes, and saw everything in his heart and mind already.

He had met a woman.

Alessi saw that woman's picture clearly.

Red hair.

Green eyes.

Stunning smile.

Not surprising why her dad fell for her.

Still. He had made Alessi a promise, a promise a long time ago, that he would never remarry.

His previous wife had died, and he has promised it would be only him and Alessi from then on.

"Dad! You promised!"

Her father knew she already knew everything, and he put up his hands. "Wait, let me explain—

BANG

The door slammed shut.

Alessi felt tears form within her eyes, and she ran out the house.

Towards where she always go when she feels hurt or pissed.

The river.

As she ran, she shook out her _wings._

Yes, her wings.

Only her father knew about them, no one else.

The wings, pure white feathers with two black slashes forming a cross on the left one, from tip to tip, they had a thirteen foot wingspan.

They were retractable, so no one knew of them in school.

When she reached the rushing waters, she leaped into the air, and flapping hard.

Her sneakers dabbed once at the surface before her wings caught the wind and she rose upwards.

On the other side lay a forest and a graveyard.

No one goes there now because there was no way across, not after a storm took away the small wood bridge.

She smoothly glided over the churning water, a hundred meters into the forest, towards the graveyard.

She dumped herself on a tombstone and cried.

She stopped herself crying only after 5 minutes, because she refused to be weak, and crying was a sign of weakness.

_Go to the clearing._ The Voice told her.

Alessi thought so too.

She jumped off the tombstone and took off again.

She had made the clearing herself, with her powers.

Since she was about 6 years old, Alessi could control her powers almost completely, and she could do almost anything with it.

She had burnt away a large number of trees, and used the now sandy and clear ground to practice her powers.

Today, Alessi worked extra hard, using her bad mood as her fuel.

There were weeds growing around the edges of the clearing, and Alessi decided that they had to go.

She thought about the woman her father was with, and her anger returned again.

Alessi felt her hands glowing, and then, two fireballs unleashed themselves from her hands, flying towards the weeds.

Then two more, and then two more after that.

Normally, all Alessi had to do was to glare at the weeds and they would wither.

But today she wanted to burn, to destroy and be violent.

And when the weeds were gone, she set her anger at the trees.

They burnt too, and the bushes burnt as well.

After an hour, she felt quite empty and spent, and was a lot better.

"Stop.", she ordered the fire, and at once, it stopped.

There was a lot of smoke left from the fire. Alessi coughed, and then ordered, "Wind."

Wind came from the north, and blew the smoke away.

_You know, this is not the way the god's daughter should behave. _The Voice said.

Alessi knew she was the Golden Child, god's daughter.

The Voice had told her a long time ago that she would be the next savior of mankind.

Alessi didn't want to believe the Voice. But it was true, and she knew it.

_If we confess our sins, He is faithful and just to forgive us our sins, and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness._ The Voice reminded her.

She signed, and knelt down.

"Father, I know that I have broken your laws and my sins have separated me from you. I am truly sorry.

Please forgive me, and help me avoid sinning again. I believe that your son, my brother, Jesus Christ, died for my sins, was resurrected from the dead, is alive, and hears my prayer.

I invite Jesus to become the Lord of my life, to rule and reign in my heart from this day forward.

Please send your Holy Spirit to help me obey You, and to do Your will. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen."

This was what the Voice had taught her.

Then, Alessi added to the prayer,

"Please, Father, I want my father to be happy. If I have to let that new woman come into my life to make him happy, so be it. Give me strength and faith in you, Father. Bless my dad.

And bless that woman, though I don't like her."

She felt a lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp2 

Author's Note: KEEP REVIEWING THANKS! And I don't own Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Author's Note: Here is the prologue I forgot to put in Chp1. Sorry.

Prologue:

He found a tiny baby, hidden underneath a bundle of clothes.

Who was she? What was this little baby doing here, in the middle of nowhere?

Suddenly, a ball of light appeared in front of him.

It grew and grew, until it was so bright that he found himself kneeling on the floor, his eyes shut tight against the glare of that ball of light.

"David." A voice called his name.

It was deep and commanding, filled with the wisdom of the universe, filled with the memories of centuries.

"Raise the child as your own. Name her Alessi, Alessi Christ."

David could say nothing, but inside his mind, he obeyed.

"Every night this child will take the form of a sparrow, as a reminder of humility

Raise the child well, David."

Raise this child well, David told himself.

(A'N: I know its weird, but basically, because Jesus was born in a stable to represent humbility, Alessi turns into a sparrow every night to represent humbility as will.)

Chp2:

"We WHAT?!?" Alessi asked.

"Diana's coming over tonight. 9 o'clock. Which is in 30 minutes. We should set the table." Her dad repeated.

Alessi took a deep breath and counted to ten, reminding herself of her promise to God not to throw a tantrum.

"Ok."

"Please, Alessi, be nice to her."

"Ok."

"You know this means a lot to me."

Alessi put on a sincere smile, "Yes. I'll be nice."

"Thanks. Really."

Alessi sighed and got up to set the dishes.

When the dishes were set and the dinner was ready, Alessi sat down on the sofa.

She glanced up at the clock.

It was 8:59.

At exactly 9 o'clock, the doorbell rang, and Alessi got up to answer it.

She opened the door and came face to face with a woman who looked exactly like the one in her vision. Diana.

Diana had curls and curls of shiny red hair spilling like a waterfall down her petite shoulders, set on her face were a pair of bright, intelligent and clear emerald green eyes.

Her skin was milky white.

She smiled when she saw Alessi, and Alessi saw that the smile was sincere.

"HIII! You're Alessi! Your dad told me all about you! Oh, my, gosh, I love your blonde hair!"

Diana started babbling as if she was Alessi's sister.

"Er, yeah, thanks. Come in."

Diana walked into the hallway, and Alessi had nearly closed the door when she noticed that there was someone else behind Diana.

Alessi pulled the door back open, just in time to avoid hitting that person in the face. Opening it wide again, Alessi realized that she was staring at someone's shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's my son." Diana said, turning halfway towards Alessi.

What? Her _son_?

As if on cue, Alessi heard her dad call from the kitchen, "Sorry, Alessi, dear, I forgot to tell you, Diana's bring her son with her as well!"

Alessi sighed.

She looked at Diana's son.

He too had blond hair, but it was a little darker than her own.

They were cropped short with one lock of hair going just past his ears.

He had gentle, ocean blue eyes, a kind, open face and the same creamy white skin as his mother's.

The cute, sensitive type of guy, Alessi realized.

"Hi. You're name is Alessi, right?"

Alessi glared at the boy, and he flinched a bit.

She didn't make any promise to God or her foster father that she had to be nice to the boy, so she won't be.

_Don't be silly. Let him in._ The Voice told her. _By the way, you should try to be nice to him. That will make your dad happy._

"Come in." Alessi muttered gruffly.

The boy closed the door and followed her down the hallway and to the dinning table.

Everyone sat down, silently saying their prayers. They ate in awkward silence, until Diana spoke to her son.

"James, pass the water jug please."

Once again, Alessi spat her mouthful of food straight out.

Her dad, having learnt from last time, dived under the table.

When the mess was cleared and it was safe for her dad to come back up to the table again, Alessi asked.

"Your name is _James_?"

"Um, yeah," James said, adding, "By the way, I think we're in the same school."

"Alessi, are you alright?" Diana asked.

"You, er, look a bit green." Her dad told her.

"I'm fine!" Alessi squeaked, "Never better!"

"Listen, Alessi. I have something important to tell you."

"Yeah?" Alessi asked.

"They're moving in."

"Oh. I was expecting that." Alessi said. She _was_ expecting that.

She had seen it in her dad's mind.

They resumed their silent eating.

_It's almost midnight. Your transformation._ The Voice said.

Alessi glance at her watch. Uh-oh. One minute until midnight.

"Dad?" she asked, and then motioned to her watch.

Her dad quickly realized what she meant.

"Er, Alessi, you look tired. Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah, bye everyone!" She pushed her chair away, and dashed up the stairs.

She made it to her room just in time.

Locking the door behind her, she fluttered to the floor, already in the shape of a sparrow.

Such a weak, helpless form, she thought.

This was the true her, Alessi knew.

The Voice had told her that she would be trapped in this body every night.

And that she would die in sparrow form.

Alessi ruffled her feathers.

Like all sparrows, they were a tawny brown, but her wing feathers, like the ones she had when she was human, were white.

She flew silently up the windowsill, and hopped into her nest.

She usually slept in a bed, and transformed as she slept after midnight, but Alessi also made herself a nest to sleep in.

Alessi sighed, plucking the soft grass she uses as bedding, and settled down for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp3

Author's note: KEEP REVIEWING!!!! THK YOU!!!

James and Diana moved in within one month.

Alessi read Diana's mind with her power, she hated to admit it, but Diana was harmless.

Alessi didn't know what to make of James' mind.

She couldn't read it. At all. It was the first time Alessi couldn't read someone's mind, and she didn't like it.

There was this wall, this really strong boulder blocking James' mind from Alessi.

James' wasn't mortal, and Alessi concluded that James himself had no idea that he was some supernatural creature.

With James' impenetrable wall, Alessi could not measure how much supernatural force was under his command.

Alessi walked reluctantly into James' room; her dad ordered her to help him unpack.

James looked up from his unpacking as she walked in.

"Hi, Alex. That's your nickname isn't it? Your dad told me to call you that. He said people who are close to you call you Alex."

Alessi silently gritted her teeth.

"Well, listen. For my dad's sake, you can call me Alex when we're in front of him. When we are alone, you will call me Alessi.  
Plus, only when we are in the house are we related. Other times, during school or out side, I don't know you, and you don't know me."

Alessi stomped out of James' room, leaving a hurt look on his face.

James shook his head and continued with his unpacking.

He really wanted Alessi's affection.

And he knew Alessi was god's daughter.

There was another thing too.

There was a Voice in his head, like the one in Alessi's head.

Like Alessi's, it told him what to do.

He was the Knight.

He purpose was to protect Alessi.

It has all been lain down, that Lucifer will strike with the _First and the Last_.

_First and the Last_ was a burst of power that could be delivered from Lucifer.

It cannot be blocked or stopped, whoever who gets hit will die, whether he or she's an angel, mortal, god; they all will die.

But it can be used only once.

Obviously, Lucifer plans to use it on Alessi, but what Lucifer didn't know was that God had other plans.

James was the Knight.

He was created for a purpose, and that was to take that killing blow for Alessi, so Alessi then could kill Lucifer.

He was created to protect Alessi, for that sole purpose only.

He was born to love her.

But the moment he confesses his love to her, he himself would immediately disappear into light shards.

When he completed his purpose, which is to block the _First and the Last_, he would turn into shards of light.

He could confess his love then, or not confess and turn into shards of light _anyways._

That was his destiny, and he could only submit to it.

A rustle reached James' ears, and he glanced out his window.

There was someone out side, in the forest close to Alessi's house.

A person that looked exactly like him, identical to the length of the golden lock of hair that ran behind his ears.

James' rubbed his eyes, and when he opened them again, that person was gone.

The next day:

The morning after the day James moved in was the day Alessi most dreaded.

She had to go to school with James, as her father and stepmother declared.

But when she turned the corner of the street, Alessi ran ahead into the school gate before James even crossed the road.

Alessi sat on her desk, and James took his seat next to her.

They didn't speak during class.

They didn't speak at all for days.

During breaks and lunches, Alessi went hanging around by herself, wandering around, visiting the library or somewhere.

James would be surrounded by a bunch of female fans who were nuts about him.

They didn't speak, and no one suspected that they were actually living under the same roof.

Alessi was glad that they didn't.

If those female fans knew, they might tear her into pieces.

Girls just couldn't help throwing themselves left and right by James' feet.

That was how cute he was.

But he wasn't as popular with the guys as he was with the girls.

Alessi realized that James was a bit nerdy; he had the perfect, unslipping grade point average.

So of course the guys were jealous of him, after all, James was blonde, cute, sensitive and smart.

The guys teased him mercilessly, and played stupid-boyish-pranks on him.

James showed nothing on his face (Author's note: unlike Cody.), but Alessi knew with some sort of instinct that James was more sensitive than anyone, and that the guys' actions really hurted him.

And the weird thing was that James never said a word, he just took those assaults silently.

Alessi disliked James most for that, because he couldn't defend himself.

The weak knight in shining armour, she nicknamed him in her mind.

Little did she know how ironic that nickname was.

They both had a house key each, so they didn't have to walk together.

Everyday, Alessi would run home first, not wanting to be spotted going anywhere _near_ where "the cutest guy on earth" lived, and James would stay after school for a few hours to study.

One day, as Alessi was walking home, she realized that she didn't bring her house key.

Cursing, Alessi realized that she left it in her other duffel bag at home.

She would have to go find James now.

Alessi stomped back into school, flung open the library door, letting a draft of air in.

Papers started fluttering everywhere, and the librarian glared at Alessi.

The wind hadn't cause that draft; Alessi's frustration had caused it.

_He's not here. Now close the door and stop that draft._ Said the Voice.

Alessi glared back at the librarian and closed the door.

She didn't feel like being nice at all that day. She did not stop the draft, and when she was almost 30 meters away, there were still papers flying everywhere in the library.

Alessi decided that she shouldn't be searching for James _manually._

She could use her powers instead of walking around the school finding him.

Alessi sighed, closed her eyes and directed her powers at the earth.

_**Do you know where James is?**_

She asked the soil beneath her, and then sent an image of James as well.

At once the soil replied, probably honored to have the daughter of God to ask it something.

_He is in the school's bathroom. The one next to the gym._

_**Thank you.**_ Alessi told the soil before heading towards the men's bathroom.

Without hesitation, she walked straight into the men's bathroom, using her powers to bang the door open, ignoring the smell as she walked inside.

She saw on a cubicle, a broom.

The broom was stuck in a way that the door could not be opened by the person inside.

Alessi kicked the broom aside and the door opened.

She wasn't surprised to see James inside.

He looked up, and a look of relief and happiness crossed his eyes.

"Thank you! You saved me!"

"Yeah, but that's only because I forgot my house-key. And why couldn't you shout for help? Huh? If you did, you would be out of this place a long time ago!"

James didn't answer that question. He just said, "Lets go home."

Alessi scowled at him, then walked out of the bathroom.

James followed quietly.

By the time they were out side, it was dark already.

Alessi wiped wisps of blond hair out of her eyes and looked at the full moon, bright yellow set against the dark background of the night sky.

Millions of stars were spilled across the sky like crystals shards.

Alessi's eyes could see further than many humans; to her, each star was an individual, each had a different shape and size.

The way they shined, they reminded her of someone…someone from a long time ago.

Someone it seemed, not from this lifetime. This someone, he shared similar features with James.

(Author's note: James is the reincarnation of Cody Martin. Read the story "Cody" to find out more.)

Alessi heard a rustle next to her.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah sure—" Alessi replied, still thinking about that someone from long ago.

"Can we fly home?" James asked.

(Lucky for James, Alessi didn't have anything in her mouth just then…)

Alessi gasped as she turned; James had unfurled a pair of _wings_ from his back.

They were one foot longer then hers, and unlike Alessi's pure white ones, they were jet black, so dark they glinted purple under the moon light.

Then, Alessi felt something else.

The wall that blocked James from her had opened. She could freely access his mind now.

James had opened it himself.

"You are the Knight." Alessi whispered.

Her Voice had told her sometime ago that her Knight will be with her at the Last Judgement.

"Let's take off first. We can talk on the way back." James smiled and told her.

He ran a few meters away from her, and leapt into the air.

James rose quickly up towards the night sky.

"Er, ok." Alessi managed to choke out, shocked.

She took off after him, soaring through the moonlit sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Author's note: I don't own suite life of Zack and Cody. (I am also wondering what this story has to do with the tv show…) Anyways, keep reviewing! THKS!

James was silent the first five minutes when they were airborne.

They flew at different levels, James a few meters higher and 10 meters ahead.

A strong draft rose behind Alessi, and she glided for a moment, coasting, letting nature do the work for her.

Then, she pumped her wings quickly so she caught up with James.

She looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"How much do you know about the Knight? About me?" James asked.

"Actually, nothing much. Only, only that you wouldn't be alive after the Last Judgement."

"Cool."

"James, you are much more powerful than me. Really. Shouldn't you be the one who kills Lucifer instead? Do you know why God made it my destiny to do it?"

"This, actually has something to do with you calling me the 'weak knight in shining armour'."

"Hey, you read my mind!" Alessi grumbled.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

Anyways, you know that I don't have a father."

"Uh huh."

"Cause I killed him. It was my fault he died."

"Wha-? " Stunned, Alessi forgot to flap her wings for a second and dropped down a few meters.

She quickly leveled herself with James again, and waited for him to continue.

"To make a long story short, he died when I was five years old. I walked into the middle of the road, and a car was coming my way."

Alessi could see where this was leading to.

"And I was too busy eating the ice cream in my hand to notice. My father was nearby. He saw, and he threw me out of the car's way, not thinking about himself, not caring if he would be hurt."

James swallowed, then continued.

"He got hit instead of me. They sent him to the ER, but they couldn't save him. He died, just like that, because of me. It should have been me who died."

Alessi felt a lump rising in her throat.

"I got over that, but I never used my powers. I didn't say anything to the guys who were always bullying me, because…because, it's a punishment. From God.

I didn't yell for help when I got stuck in the bathroom because that's God's punishment too. These little pains are nothing compared to what my father must have felt at his last moments."

"James." Alessi suddenly flew in front of him to look at him in the face.

"James, it' not God's punishment, that you have to suffer. I know my Father won't do that."

"Are you trying to comfort me??"

"Is it working?"

"No." James said, but he was grinning. Alessi smiled back.

Then she realized that they were almost home. She took James' wrist and tucked her wings in a bit, pulling them both down towards the earth.

"The next time someone bullies you, I'll kick their sorry asses for you."

Meanwhile:

The wind blew strongly here, and the water churned, slapping against a shore made of ice.

There is little life here, as few living creatures can survive in such harsh conditions.

Yet, a hooded figure, stood unmoved by the strong wind.

The animals miles around him stayed silent, hidden under the ice, afraid to move or make any sound.

He was Satan, he was the Devil, he was the Fallen Angel; he was Lucifer.

The animals didn't know those names. But they know, that he was Death.

He didn't care about the animals. If he met one in his path, he would bring it to hell. Together with him.

Lucifer walked, no, he glided across the ice shore, and onto the water surface.

He didn't sink.

Lucifer skimmed the water's surface till he was a few miles out into the Artic ocean.

Until he was directly below…what he called his master plan.

And what most people called the-hole-in-the-ozone-layer.

He made a fist with his left hand, and watch a fireball grow around it.

Fire reflected in his eyes, the fire of hell.

It was almost time for The Last Judgement.

Mankind will fall, and he would walk this world instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp5

Author's note: KEEP REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL!!!

Special thanks to minniemouselover for editing chap. 1-4 and comment chp5 onwards.

The next morning, James caught a cold.

Must be flying against the cold wind last night, Alessi decided as she walked to school alone.

She walked into the classroom, shuffling a song from her ipod, nodding in time to the beat.

It was by the time she sat down before she realized that there was a strange tension in the air.

The classroom was unusually silent. She looked down, to see the entire class glaring at her.

Then one of the boys yelled at her,

"You little w-h-o-r-e!! You told the principal about locking James in the toilet didn't you? Why can't you just shut your pie-hole for once?"

Alessi shouted backe, "Why don't _you_ shut your f bloody trap and keep you f comments to your self! Screw you, you loser!"

All of a sudden, one of the girls got up, walked in front of her, then reached out and pushed Alessi hard on both shoulders.

Obviously Alessi wasn't going to take it like a lady.

She didn't even budge; she returned the blow immediately, and having forgotten how much stronger she was than an average mortal, Alessi sent the girl tumbling to the floor.

At once, the entire class was up and shouting. They formed a circle around the fallen girl and picked her up.

Alessi remembered, that girl's name was Rebecca.

Rebecca had constantly gotten on Alessi's nerves, acting as if she was the prettiest girl on earth, wearing a pound of makeup on her face and clothes that couldn't have been made with more than 10 inches of material.

"Flirting with my boyfriend last night, weren't you?" It seemed that that blow she received was not enough to teach her a lesson, it only made her more infuriated.

Rebecca had always referred to James as her boyfriend, always hanging off his arms and stroking his chest in a way that made Alessi want to puke.

Alessi had a sharp retort she was ready to say, but a movement she saw from outside the window stopped her.

She paused only a nanosecond to look at it and think.

That light, and also a picture of a black dragon flickering across the sky.

She remembered the Voice telling her,

_The light will be the end of alt light. When the dragon flickers, the world dies._

It signified the beginning of the Last Judgement.

When Lucifer had his master plan to destroy mankind, whatever it is, ready, a dragon would appear in the air.

She would follow the dragon and find Lucifer.

Today, whether mankind lives or not, was her expiration date.

Her reason to live on earth will be no more after today, after the Last Judgement.

Alessi often wondered what will happen after the Last Judgement, and now, she will find out.

Lucifer was waiting for her.

The Last Judgement had begun

In that split second Alessi realized that it didn't matter what the kids do to her or what she do to the kids, but since Rebecca asked for it, Alessi would give her what she deserves, _then_ go to fulfill her duty to mankind.

Her attention snapped back to Rebecca, and the rest of the kids, who were all oblivious to the fact that their survival was now hanging by a thread.

"Yes, I was flirting with your boyfriend. I have to say you're good at choosing guys. He sure is a great kisser."

None of what Alessi said was true, but Rebecca didn't know that.

" You BI TCH!" she screamed, looking demented, she slapped Alessi across the face, so hard that her head was flung back.

Alessi felt blood in her mouth; she had bitten her tongue.

Fire rose in her, and unlike before, this time she allowed it to build up.

There was a cut on her cheek, but it closed up and healed within seconds due to her fast recovery powers.

The other kids gasped and took a step back. But Rebecca was too out of control and furious to notice.

Moving too fast for a human eye to catch, Alessi grabbed both of Rebecca's wrists and twisted it backwards.

Rebecca screamed, and bit Alessi's arm, her sharp tooth piercing her skin.

Alessi's blood sang.

She kicked her leg straight up and her shoe slammed into Rebecca's face.

Alessi heard a satisfactory crack, which brought a smile to her face.

She kicked the girl in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"James' told me himself he doesn't give a shit about you. He's my boyfriend now. Isn't that just too bad?"

Alessi whispered into Rebecca's ear before letting her fall to the floor.

With her sensitive hearing Alessi realized that the teacher was coming: she was only 20 feet away from the classroom and closing in.

Alessi looked around the small crowd, meeting every scared face, one by one, scorching them with her laser gaze.

"Go to hell, the lot of you." She snarled, and almost chuckled at the irony of it. Alessi flipped herself 90 degrees, kicking a hole through the ceiling, knocking down the wood as if it was toothpick.

With one jump she was on another floor, with another class staring at her in shock.

The teacher there dropped the marker she was holding.

It must be scary, seeing a student leap through a hole with supernatural strength and covered with dust and blood.

Alessi kicked open the door and was out in the corridor in a second.

_Follow the dragon._ The Voice ordered._ Your time has come. _

Without hesitation, Alessi snapped out her white wings, the black cross on one of them was glowing, further proving that Lucifer was waiting for her.

She flung herself off the corridor railing, and let herself drop a few meters before fully spreading out her wings.

The feeling of the air filling her feathers was great, and she rose past several floors of staring students with each stoke of her magnificent wings.

Normally, Alessi would have headed for the clouds with her supernatural speed, hitting 30 thousand feet within ten seconds.

But since today could be mankind's last, she figured it didn't matter whether the mortals saw her or not.

And besides, she felt like showing off a bit.

She flew past several streets, with hundreds of people shouting and pointing at her, she could see on their faces that they were finding a new meaning for the word "dumb".

Finally, when she gathered a crowd of probably half the country after her, she decided it was time to get serious.

Pouring on speed, she headed for the clouds, despite the protest of her audience below her. She was flying almost as fast as the speed of light.

She was going towards where the dragon was.

With her raptor vision, she saw people from below pointing at it.

Take that, non-magic believing people!

This is going to be a bizarre day for the mortals.

Silently, she sang to herself as she flew, a song from the church.

"See the stars of Bethlehem,

Where it leads we follow,

Now is born the kind of men,

Where he leads we follow."

She smiled to herself, realizing that she was asking her brother for aid.

In her house, James looked up to see the black dragon.

He realized that Alessi must have left already.

He leapt up, flung open the window and threw himself out.

In one swift, powerful move, he turned himself into a swan, and flew towards the dragon.

He must get there before Alessi does.

At the south pole:

"_Brother, lend me the power you used so long ago, power to ride on the eternal force of water."_

Alessi whispered that as she hovered over the Artic Ocean.

"_Trust you must have in me, do not__ have doubt in __me__H__ave fa__ith, __and you will cut the glittering waves, you will ride the silver seas."_ A voice came from above.

"_I trust you."_ Alessi whispered.

With that, she descended, away from up above where her Lord and Father were, and onto the earth where Lucifer waited.

Alessi stepped firmly onto the raging sea, whose powers and rage now cannot match hers.

She squinted, and saw two large splotches far out into sea, almost directly below the black dragon.

She didn't walk the sea. She ordered it to move aside and let its new master skim through.

Ten minutes later:

She was almost directly below the black dragon, its black tail a curtain, swishing back and forth.

She couldn't see what was beyond that curtain, yet she could feel Lucifer's presence.

Alessi looked at the two guards in front of her.

"Here you make your choice. Behind the curtain lies the destiny of mankind.

Behind the curtain is our Master, his noble plan in the making.

Go in there, and you cannot come out alive. Even if you destroy Death, Death will take you with him.

Leave here, then mankind and you will die.

Go in there and you may try to destroy our Master.

But bare in mind, that no one can kill Death." The guards told her.

"Let me in." Alessi replied, without hesitation.

"And in you go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chp6

Alessi flew through.

She saw a man in a cloak, an ordinary-looking man.

He was faced sideways from her, and she could only see his right cheek, and his glorious, shining blond hair.

What she could see of him looked like it was carved by angels.

He had a piece of bread and was feeding a group of ravens, tearing off pieces from the bread and throwing them into their beak with precision.

The ravens cackled, and a chill went through Alessi's heart.

There was someone else next to Lucifer.

He too had blond hair, but those wavy curls hung from a head that was bowed in defeat.

He was in a technically upright position, his hands balled into fists and against the ice.

"Lift thy head, so I may see you." Alessi commanded.

And he lifted his head, blond hair parted and revealed a pale-faced, blue lipped James.

"JAMES!" Alessi cried out.

His bottom lip was trembling. "Help me." He rasped hoarsely.

Something changed within Alessi just then.

An ancient fire that had been trails of ember flowing in her veins was now burning at its fullest.

It held anger, but it was not a will to destroy.

It was the powerful desire to love, to protect the weak, the ancient unwoken embers that ran in every mortal's blood.

The ancient power that was part of Alessi's lineage and rightfully hers to command, it had woken.

"What did you do to him, Lucifer?!" She shouted, "What did you do to James? Let him go!"

Lucifer threw the last piece of bread to the birds, and turned to her.

His eyes were cold, without the hatred or anger that Alessi thought he should have.

Death, was emotionless, was blank.

"Why should I let him go?" he asked, in a simple, flat tone.

"Because I love him."

"Oh? And do you love me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I do."

"Yes. I love you too. It is in my nature, as God's daughter, to love everyone."

Lucifer's eyes remained without any feeling, any shard of emotion.

He caught one of the ravens.

"Do you love _it_?" he asked, indicating the raven. "Would you be upset if I….lets say……plucked its head off?"

"Why do you ask such stupid questions?"

"To hear the answers. I want to know if God's daughter can be so unselfish, giving her life for a bird without a second thought."

"I do love that bird, but not enough to give my life for it. And, I…I will not be upset if you kill it."

"Then you are selfish." he said, and tore the bird's head off.

Alessi could not help but let one, traitorous tear slip from her eye.

"And you are also lying." Lucifer added.

" You are right that I will be upset. But I am not selfish, I would risk my life for James."

It was raining.

Lucifer suddenly took a knife out of his pocket, and with one hand, he grasped Alessi's wrist in an iron, _death _like grip.

He pressed the knife against her little finger, and cut just enough for a tiny, trickle of scarlet blood seep down her palm.

With his other hand, Lucifer grasped James head.

"You think you are not selfish. Well, tell me not to tear your lover's head off, and I will cut your little finger away, and it will hurt, the pain will be like nothing you've felt before.

If you want to save your little finger, just yelp in pain, and you can keep it. And I will tear off his head.

And if you don't say anything by the time the rainwater runs of my blade, your finger will be gone."

A drop of water landed on the blade, and slid off.

Lucifer made a larger cut on her finger, and Alessi yelled.

"OWW! NO!"

And the fallen angel pulled back.

There was triumph in his eyes, but it was replaced by the blankness.

Human emotions were a tool to Lucifer, and he used the emotion of triumph only to show Alessi that she had lost.

"You value your little finger more than your lover's life. You would trade his life to save you own skin."

"No…" There was no meaning in those words, not convincement because Alessi could not convince even herself.

She didn't know why, but that fire inside her was not responding to James, and she could not bring herself to stop Lucifer.

And Lucifer twisted James' head in one, swift, movement. . . . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Chp7

Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!

She closed her eyes, and only opened them when she heard a sickening thud of something landing by her feet.

She closed her eyes again; she could not bring herself to look into down.

Alessi saw Lucifer crook one finger slightly, and suddenly a block of ice was sent flying towards Alessi's face too fast for a human eye to see.

Alessi saw it, but she didn't respond.

There was no will to fight left in her.

The block of ice hit her again, and again, and again.

"Where is your power now, daughter of God? Where is that _righteous anger_?" he taunted.

Then Lucifer laughed, and Alessi felt something wobble; the water surface she was standing on.

"Jesus does not love you, Alessi. And God is not here to help you."

As if on cue, Alessi suddenly sank beneath the water, it was no longer holding her.

Jesus had forgotten about me….She thought dimly.

She didn't have any strength left in her, she was just floating in the water, her wings spread out, just holding her head above the water surface.

Alessi vaguely saw Lucifer put two fingers on each of his temples, and suddenly, there was a crack.

She raised her eyes to look at the sky above, staring blankly at it.

The hole in the ozone layer, which she had not noticed before, now had 3 cracks around the circumference.

Branches were forming along the cracks and little thin lines from the branches, spreading quickly like a spider web.

To Alessi, she felt like she was seeing a cracked half boiled egg, only hollow and viewed from the inside.

The sky….was falling apart.

The Last Judgement had begun, and Alessi had failed to save mankind.

She cared more about her little finger than mankind.

"So long, little angel." Lucifer smiled, and a layer of ice covered the water's surface, trapping Alessi below.

Her wings were frozen to the ice, and the rest of her was underneath.

She was choking. She couldn't breathe.

This . . . .is. . . .it….. Her pupils contracted to pinpoints.

This…is….the…end……


	8. Chapter 8

Chp8

The world had narrowed down to one, bright light, some distance from her.

One shining bright light in a tunnel of stars.

She found herself gliding with her wings, free to skim the stars once more.

She couldn't remember why she was in this position, wasn't she near dying a few seconds ago?

Wasn't the world collapsing?

Alessi shrugged as a gulf of wind picked her up, and a thrilling jolt of pleasure rushed through her as her wings briefly brushed the stars.

God, if she could keep going for ever.

She squinted, the light was getting brighter every second, and there was a figure standing in front of it.

"JAMES!" she cried at the blond boy, whom had one pale hand holding out for her.

She feel into his arms, her face on his shoulder.

"James..James, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, I'm so sorry, I love you."

(I hope u guys read the original story, "Cody", cause this is a parody, kind of.)

"Chiyo, I missed you too." He whispered.

"Huh?" Alessi whispered, pulling away to look at him.

"My name is Alessi." She told him.

"And mine is Cody. Not James." Cody told her.

"But..but you look just like James. You ARE James." She whispered.

"And you look just like Chiyo. You ARE Chiyo." Cody replied.

"Who are you? Why do I know you?" Alessi asked.

"We come from a different lifetime. But love can fly across lifetimes and space. We're living proof of that." Cody said in a husky whisper.

"This is crazy, but I don't mind." Alessi laughed, then, their lips touched, and formed a kiss.

A kiss between angels.

Alessi was dizzy with a mixture of happiness, contendness, excitement and a bunch of other emotions she could not name.

She opened up to him completely, not just the entrance of her mouth, but her sould, her emotions, her…everything.

Their tongues twirled, and her mind swirled.

Her wings automatically shot up, and wrapped herself and him in a tight, warm cocoon.

Finally, with a little protesting on her side, Cody pushed her away a bit.

"Look, Alessi." He whispered, pointing his chin towards the left.

She looked.

It was Earth, only not like the one in pictures.

This one wasn't a perfect, wrinkleless blue and green sphere.

There were cracks over it, and more still spreading.

"You are still part of that world, Alessi." Cody stroked her on the sensitive area of where her wings joined her shoulder blades.

She shivered.

"I can't go back. I just killed you, I mean, James." She said, but as she was saying it, her mind reading powers and all her instincts were coming back to her in waves.

"That wasn't James, was it? Its not him, that boy Lucifer killed."

Cody smiled. "Welcome back to Earth, Alessi."

She smiled, then the curve went back down.

"But I sank in the water…Jesus forgot about me…"

"It was you who forgot about Jesus. You lost your faith in him, when you believed Lucifer." Cody added.

"Go back. You are needed." He prompted her.

"But what about you? Who accompanies you?" She asked.

"I? I walk the shadow's path alone. But I will watch over you, and James." Cody whispered.

Her faith was restored, her energy back, already, Alessi was fading, the Earth pulling her back to where she belonged.

"Yes. I'm going. The sky is belongs to me." She then turned around and added, "And you too, Cody."

But she was already gone, and so was he.

The stars were cold and lifeless once more.

She saw flashes, as she went from the spirit world to the real one.

Mortals, in groups, huddled, shivering, scared, everywhere on the globe, looking at the cracked sky, wondering what will become of them.

She MUST save them.

And she was back to this world.

Alessi felt the ice coldness of the water pierce her like a thousand knifes. She hadn't felt this way before.

She opened her eyes, and saw the _real_ James already skimming the water towards where she was frozen under a piece of ice.

Their hands met, and would have touched if not for the ice barrier.

There was a wave of warmth, and the ice broke between them.

(A'N, get it, the ice broke between them? Ah HAHAHAH! Lol, I'm crazy.)

The ice was gone, and with her faith restored, she stood up on the water surface once more.

"James…. . . .no, now is not the time." She said.

"That's my girl."

She ducked as a piece of…sky feel almost on her, and with James' help, she pushed the piece of sky back where it belonged.

"Lucifer! Turn and face me!" she shouted, and face her he did.

"I knew I had to strike the First and the Last." He said, as a bright red circle of energy gathered round his clenched fists.

Alessi knew what was going to happen. "James!" she held him back. "I can do this! you don't need to take if for me!"

But he was more powerful than her, and James easily broke free from her grasp.

He was in front of her, still facing her, his back to Lucifer, and then…then… Lucifer striked.

A million ideas and scenes, all including James being saved, flashed through Alessi's mind in that split second, and none of them worked.

And James was hit, in the center of his back.

_He will turn into shards of light…_Alessi remembered the Voice telling her that.

Alessi couldn't move, she just…gaped.

A trickle of blood was flowing steadily out of James' mouth.

And something dawned on Alessi. Actually, it crashed down on her like a ton of stone bricks.

"That wasn't the First and the Last strike, was it?" she hoarsely asked. It wasn't powerful enough to be.

Lucifer had tricked them.

"No. It wasn't. You can do this…I don't need to take it for you." James repeated what Alessi said a few seconds, or a few lifetimes ago.

She was suddenly caught between the two most difficult emotions in the universe, and the two most different possibilities.

He hadn't fulfilled his destiny to take the blow for her yet, so…..

Will he live?

Or will he die?

"Alessi…

"NO! DON'T SAY IT!" she screamed, cutting him off.

(A;N-James die if he says he loves Alessi.)

"I …love…you…" he whispered. He was fading, fading into the background.

"No…" Alessi trailed off, choked by a feeling of powerful hatred.

"Too…late…" he rasped.

"Alessi, remember this…peace…over anger….honor….over hate…

Strength…over fear,

Love…above all."

And he was gone, and replacing his body, was a small, white swan, its feather's ruffled, its beak slightly open.

James was gone, he was gone, replaced by…a bird.

His whole life, he had wanted to say three words to her, and he finally did.

And he exchanged himself for that…

He had thrown himself in front of her, just like what his father did to protect him when he was a child.

Now, now that he has exchanged his life, his debt to his father has been paid.

Alessi was sure that he'll no longer suffer about his father.

Alessi bit down the lump in her throat, she wasn't going to cry in front of Death.

She wasn't going to cry anymore.

No, he was not gone, he was that bird.

The true saviour of mankind wasn't her, it was James.

And without thinking, Alessi sank to her knees.

(A'n-you know, the proposing postiton? It was kind of like that.)

Her right hand kept her balanced, five fingertips delicately against the ice.

Her left hand to her heart, she lowered her head down, the deepest gesture of respect, and gratitude.

"Thank you, James." She whispered.

The little swan blushed, and ruffled it's feathers.

Thank you for trusting me. I own you so much, she thought, More than I can ever return.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp9

Author's note: I replaced the original chp8 cause I missed out something. Anyways, hope u guys enjoy the story! PLSE REVIEW!!!!

She stood up once more, shielding the swan/James behind her with her body.

Rage was blinding her, and she was seeing red.

Her hands balled into fists, snow and sharp crystals of ice were rising from the ground. They started slowly revolving around her, than getting faster and faster, until they spun around her like a hurricane. She was out for blood.

With a scream, she sent millions of chunks of crystals at Lucifer, but none reached him, they all fell to the ground, lifeless and helpless, all stopping within a 5 meter radius of him.

This only made Alessi more infuriated, and she continuously stuck blow after blows at Lucifer, but despite having the advantage of insane rage on her side, Lucifer easily either blocked her attacks or returned them.

Alessi's chest heaved, her breathe was ragged, and there were cuts and bruises all over her.

Lighting flickered above the torn sky, created by Alessi's frustration and storm of anger.

The fallen angel however, remained undisturbed and not the slightest bit aggravated.

"A complete failure and redundant role in the Last Judgment, you are." He taunted, and with a movement of one finger, he _tore _a piece of the sky out, and the ten-ton object came crashing down towards Alessi and the swan.

Automatically, her hands raised, and from the centers of her palms, a jet of lightning shot out like an arrow, rising to met the piece of the sky.

And the piece of sky stopped a few meters above her. It stood unwavering and Alessi refused to yield.

And it was her unfaltering steadfastness that won the struggle after all, though she found no joy or victory when the piece of sky broke under the pressure and rained down in numerous pieces.

She felt drained of her power, completely worn out.

A sharp piece of crystal had cut the swan on his leg, and he had collapsed, unconscious.

Alessi fell to her knees, scooping up the helpless creature.

A tear left her cheeks and onto the injured swan cupped in her hands.

Can my powers not even protect_ him_? She thought with anguish.

She saw from the corner of her eyes, Lucifer gathering his power to its highest level.

He was gathering the First and the Last.

The forecast of disaster overwhelmed her.

The swan slowly aroused, with obvious pain and effort lifted its head.

Its intelligent, humane eyes fixed on Alessi's.

She understood the deep, layered meaning of his gaze.

He was telling her what he had said before he died.

"Peace over anger, honor over hate, strength over fear, love above all."

And there was another message being sent across too, its strong impulse making it impossible not to notice.

_Have faith, Alessi_, James was telling her silently, _you must have__ faith._

A blinding flash of white lightning blinked across the sky, the same moment Alessi was enlightened by a sudden inspiration, as images flashed across her mind…

She didn't have to face the First and the Last alone.

She remembered her visions of the terrified faces of mortals, many on their knees with tightly clasped hands, praying.

_Praying._

They were all turning to the higher power for help, as they watched the sky itself tearing apart.

They needed someone to tell them what to do in the moments of crisis, and they would listen. She was the daughter of God.

"Hey, Voice." Alessi referred to the Voice in her head. She had almost forgotten about it.

"Say, can you enter the heads of others beside me?"

_Why yes child. _The Voice replied in her head.

"Can I…maybe borrow it?"

_Of course, child._


	10. Chapter 10

Chp10

She could see every single person on this planet, scared, terrified faces, the images wired into her retinas. Alessi could hear every single mind on the globe. It was an overload at first, but she got used to it eventually. The trick was to listen, yet not listen at the same time. The jamble of thoughts entered her head.

_Scared. What's going on? Crumbs._

_Sky is falling, Chicken Little was right._

_What? How? What have we done?_

_Pollution. We'll do anything to stop this._

_Scared. Death to America! Ozone layer._

_What on Earth is going on? Dirt._

"It must feel so cool to be you, huh, Voice?" Alessi asked.

_Of course._ The Voice replied.

Alessi half smiled, and returned to the thoughts.

_What should we do? Death, death._

_My kids… It's all Chicken Little's fault!_

_Oh god help us. What is the devil doing?_

_Hole, big hole. How is this possible?_

_Don't want to die. I hate George Bush!_

_Falling. Will we see tomorrow? Scared._

_What's happening? It's so cold!_

"So Voice, how do I send thoughts to those people?"

_Focus, and push your thoughts into their heads._

"Will they listen?"

_Depends. If they're all like you, then the human race is doomed to die._

Alessi scowled good-naturally. Then, she closed her eyes, and frowned with mighty concentration.

**People! Listen!**

The reaction of the people was immediate.

_Voice! Head! Strange girl voice._

_Going crazy. Scared._

_Voice, new, strange new voice!_

_Voice. Crazy. Not normal._

_I'm going crazy like Chicken Little!_

_What? Dream, this is a dream._

_Not good. Can I believe it?_

_Sky falling, now voice in my head._

_Praise God __**Allah**__, he is here to kill the Americans!_

_What? I don't want to die._ _How?_

_Cold, hole, voice, cold, hungry._

**People! This is not a dream! The sky is falling, and we will die if you don't listen!**

_Don't listen don't listen._

_NO. Girl crazy, we are going crazy. Scared._

_Is this what Chicken Little felt when the acorn hit his head?_

_NO! She's the devil in disguise._

_Sky is not falling. No. We won't die._

_Not happening. I won't listen to her._

_Shut her out, shut her out._

_This is not God __**Allah**__, George Bush wired it into the Iraqis brains so he can get our oil!_

_Shut her out, fight fight fight! She's not here._

_Will die anyways. What to do?_

**SILENCE!** Alessi roared in her head. And suddenly in her head was strangely silent. Good. They actually listen.

Just then, using the visions of the people, she saw a huge piece of the sky, thousands of miles away from where she was, fall. It was roughly the size of Africa.

Which would be big.

The people panicked again.

_OH GOD! Flood, flood!_

_Water everywhere. Scared._

_What happened? Pacific Ocean flooding!_

_Sky fell out! Big. STUPID CHICKEN!_

_Big chunk. Scared. Flood. Water._

_Can't breathe. Will die, will die._

_She's our only hope, listen to her! Will die!_

_Sky, sky fell in ocean! Oh god._

_YES, THE FLOOD KILLED AMERICANS!Praise God __Allah__! Death to the Americans! What's going on?_

_We should listen to that Voice, she's the only one who sounds calm._

**Guys, the sky is falling, it's the devil's work….** Alessi quickly explained the situation at hand.

_How can we believe her? Water._

_We should believe her. No. Is it true?_

_Lunatic. I don't know what to believe._

_One thing for sure, God, or some higher power exist._

_We've seen enough magic now to believe that._

_Proof. I hate Chicken Little._

_We should listen to her. Proof._

_Lunatic. What? If there is proof…_

_Allah__'s daughter?_

_Well, if she kills the Americans, I'll do what she tells me!_

_Listen to her. What if she's wrong? Proof, proof, proof._

**You lot want proof? I'll give you proof.** Alessi sent the picture of where she is right now into the people's heads, and explained what Lucifer was doing.

_Devil, gathering first and the last._

_God's daughter. Wings. Devil._

_Strange lighting gathering in his hands._

_Almost ready to shot. Source of all this._

_Get rid of him. We'll do what we must._

_We'll listen to her. What to do?_

_Maybe this is Chicken Little's mother!_

_We have proof. We will fight. Listen to her._

_This is real. Goddess __Allah__ will help kill George Bush!_

_Listen to her. We fear no more._

_Help her. How?_

**Alright, I have an idea. As I told you just now, the First and the Last cannot be blocked by anyone. But maybe it can be blocked by the faith of all mortals, and me, God's daughter. If our faith and prayers to God is strong enough, God will give me the power to block his blow. All you have to do, is to do what I tell you, and repeat what I say.**

Alessi knew that she has won over the mortals. They will do what she tells them. **The Lord longs to be gracious to you. He rises to show you compassion. For the Lord is a God of justice. Blessed are all who trusts Him! His way is perfect...He is a shield for all who take refuge in Him.**

Alessi dropped on her knees on the icy water, clasped her hands and lowered her head in prayer.

_**Father God, I am feeling fearful today. I recall that the Bible tells me "Perfect love casts out fear". You alone are Perfect Love, so would You please cast out the fear I feel and replace it with confidence in Your sufficiency.**_

_One by one, the mortals repeated after her. It was a deep, rumbling voice that seemed to have risen out of the ground itself, it filled her ears. _

_Father God, I am feeling fearful today. I recall that the Bible tells me "Perfect love casts out fear". You alone are Perfect Love, so would You please cast out the fear I feel and replace it with confidence in Your sufficiency. __The mortals repeared. Every SINGLE one of them, now joined together, on their knees, all believing in God._

_And a soothing feeling touched the hearts every single living soul, sent from the heavens above._

_**Let us lift up our hearts with our hands to the Lord in the heavens.**_ Alessi called.

_Let us lift up our hearts with our hands to the Lord in the heavens._ The mortals followed.

_**Seek the Lord and his power, seek his face evermore. **_

_Seek the Lord and his power, seek his face evermore._

The voices thundered the skies.

And then, a ray shone from the storming heavens above, a shining shadow touched the faces of the people.

Alessi, and the mortals gasped in pleasure at the very glimpse of heaven; they could not tear their eyes away from the glorious sight.

The dove opened its beak, and a voice, the ancient voice that was more than life itself, commanding and loving echoed and shoke the earth.

"Call upon Me in the day of trouble. I will deliver you, and you shall glorify Me."

**Alessi felt tears of joy stream down her cheeks, the joy and pride of seeing her heavenly father.**

_**Save us, O God our Savior: and gather us together, and deliver us from the nations, that we may give glory to Your holy name.**_ She bent down lower.

_Save us, O God our Savior: and gather us together, and deliver us from the nations, that we may give glory to Your holy name._

"Ask what you wilt that I should give you." The Lord replied.

**"_Listen to my prayer, O God, do not ignore my plea." _****Alessi cried out. **

**"_Give me the power to fight the devil, to stop the First and the Last!"_**

**"And that you shall have." The Lord said. "For you have faith in Me."**

**Alessi opened her eyes, her now enlightened ones. God had blessed her.**

**If she had the supernatural power to jump fifty feet into the air before, she could jump a hundred now. **

**She could see past the dark clouds covering the hole filled skies, see the stars and moons that yearned to shine free.**

**Lucifer had risen about a hundred feet into the air, his power the dark shadow looming the world.**

**She saw Lucifer raise his hands, his index fingers pointing outwards and the rest of his hands clasped. **

**He let one little spark of fire, the size of a grain fall from his hands.**

**Alessi watched it fall to the ground, wondering what the flea sized thing could do. **

**It turned out that the grain could do quite a lot. The world behind Lucifer burst into a sea of flame, everything, ****_everything_**** was on fire from behind Lucifer. **

**And then Lucifer threw an entire fireball at her. **

Author's note: hihi! Please review, u guys! Please? Hey, and did u guys like the chicken little joke?


	11. Chapter 11

Previous chapter:

Previous chapter:

**She saw Lucifer raise his hands, his index fingers pointing outwards and the rest of his hands clasped. **

**He let one little spark of fire, the size of a grain fall from his hands.**

**Alessi watched it fall to the ground, wondering what the flea sized thing could do. **

**It turned out that the grain could do quite a lot. The world behind Lucifer burst into a sea of flame, everything, **_**everything**_** was on fire from behind Lucifer. **

**And then Lucifer threw an entire fireball at her. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alessi rose from the ground to meet the blow. **

**She spread her arms and wings out, and from the world behind****_ her_**** rose the very ocean itself.**

**And good met the bad, darkness against light. **

**The two seas of pure elements, fire and water, met. **

**There was a bang, a sound so loud Alessi had to cover her ears with her hands, and even then her eardrums popped.**

**She forgot to flap her wings because of the shock, and dropped like a stone. **

**A few seconds later, she was flapping madly, trying to fly out of the smoke filled air. **

**Smoke from when those two opposite elements met. Smoke, smoke smoke, it was ****_everywhere_****. **

**_Alessi, carbon floats and oxygen stays at the bottom,_**** Alessi thought she heard a voice, probably hers, somewhere deep in her mind.**

**She should be going downwards, not up.**

**As if on cue, her wings folded like paper, and she dropped.**

**When all of a sudden pure, clean air filled her lungs and she'd descended from that cloud of poisonous gas, Alessi shot open her sooty wings, and glided. Unfortunately, there seemed to be little wind, so she couldn't pull the gliding off. Alessi plunged headfirst into—**

**Water…**

**It took several seconds for her brain to register that she was in water. And there was no fire, no flame, not even a tiny ember anywhere. **

**Water had won!**

**_You see, Lucifer, I can't be selfish, and I am not a coward. I'm not like you. If I was like you, nothing holy would have helped me. I would have lost to you. But it is you who is defeated, Lucifer! _**

**Alessi tithed her head back, splashing in the water, laughing for what seemed like hours with childish delight. **

**A long time later, she stopped. Something had been nagging her all the while unconsciously, and now that she had calmed down, she figured out what it is. **

**Wasn't she supposed to die when she completed her duty?**

**Alessi pondered for a moment, and then it dawned upon her that she would probably die when she turned back into a bird. **

**So the girl with white wings waited, floating in the water. She didn't really mind what happened now. **

**Soon, it was midnight. Time for her nightly transformation.**

**Alessi smiled as she shifted and shrank, and her clothes fell off from her body.**

**Then, she gasped. Well, squawked. Examining her creamy feathers tentatively with a brilliant orange beak, Alessi could hardly believe it. **

**She was not a sparrow. **

**She was a white swan.**

**And she wasn't in the Artic Ocean. **

**Alessi found herself standing in midst grass and flowers, near the tip of a cliff. And below, were miles, and miles of greenery, trees after trees, and bushes after bushes.**

**It was paradise.**

**Behind her, was a dark shape. Alessi felt her breathe catch in her throat. Dare she believe it? **

**It was James, or the black swan, a wing outstretched for her. He'd been waiting.**

**She hopped over. "Come on. Let's go and make our own haven."**

And two birds glided across the horizon, both having for once, not a care in the world. They were completely and utterly mesmerized with each other.

-End-

Author's Note:

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

I'm sorry for the, well, too late update.

Ok, here's what happened:

Originally there were two chapters to follow after chapter 10. Then I wrote chapter 11, and I _thought_ I posted it. Only I didn't, but I thought I did. So the next few days there were no reviews, and I was like, sigh, ok, it probably sucked so bad everyone hated it.

(actually, I still think this story's really bad, but anyways-)

The original chapter 11 had a sort of ending, it was the final ending of chapter 12, but I thought, ah well, I'll just end it there.

But then I didn't even post chapter 11, and it wasn't till a couple or so nights ago when SkyHighFan (earning probably my eternal gratitude) asked me when I'd update that I realized my mistake. So I put chapter 11 with chapter 12 together and posted them as one.

Thank you very very very very much, SkyHighFan! Love yah! Even though u'd probably hate me now…

I'm really really sorry!

Oh, and thank you, thank you, all reviewers, flames or not.

And special thanks to MinnieMouseLover, who helped edit the entire story! XD!


End file.
